Where will you go?
by Connie Eressea
Summary: Este es un song fic. Hermione en una noche de verano piensa en Harry, y se pregunta como se encontrará, ya que no ha tenido muchas noticias de él. Tiene spoilers del 5 libro


> Hola, espero que les guste mi song fic, hacia mucho tiempo que quería escribirlo, de hecho desde la primera vez que escuche la canción, me tincó que sería como pa un song fic, ( jejeje que adicta verdad :P).
> 
> Disclaimer: Por supuetso ninguno de los personajes es mio, ya saben que son de Rowling, y la canción es de evanescence, y se llama where will you go.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Where will you go ?_**
> 
> Era el verano después del quinto curso, poco tiempo después de la muerte de Sirius, y Hermione Granger miraba por la ventana esperando que llegara la respuesta de una lechuza que le había enviado a uno de sus mejores amigos Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione sabía que Harry no estaba bien después de la muerte de su padrino, pero no quería demostrarlo. Y la chica comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas por las que había pasado Harry.  
  
_You're too important for anyone  
  
You play the role of all you want to be  
  
But I, I know who you really are  
  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
  
_La chica sabía que muchas veces Harry demostraba estar bien, cuando realmente no era así y que Harry se sentía atrapado en el papel que debía cumplir. Ella sabía muy bien que su querido amigo Harry no quería ser el salvador del mundo mágico, que solo quería ser un adolescente normal, pero que el sentía que debía cumplir su deber. Era ese maldito complejo de héroe que los había llevado al departamento de misterios en el último curso, y que había terminado con la muerte de Sirius. " Te lo dije, te dije que era una trampa" pensaba la chica, mientras recordaba ese día.  
  
_ With no one left to save you from yourself  
  
You can't escape  
  
You can't escape  
_  
"¿Dónde irás Harry?" Se preguntaba la chica, "¿Qué harás Harry? Harry no puedes huir de todos, tienes que hablar con nosotros o no podrás soportar el dolor" murmuraba Hermione, como si él estuviera escuchándola.  
  
_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
  
Scared to death to face reality  
  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
  
You're left to face yourself alone_  
  
Hermione le había hecho esas preguntas muchas veces en sus sus cartas, pero él no se las había contestado, y si lo hacia le decía cosas las cuales ella sabía muy bien que no eran ciertas. Mientras pensaba esto, Hermione tomo una de las pocas cartas que le había enviado Harry este verano.  
  
"Estoy bien, no te preocupes", decía la carta, pero la chica sabía que no era así. La chica conocía muy bien a Harry, y por eso sabía que Harry se negaba a aceptar que Sirius había partido para siempre, pero había además otra cosa, algo que había notado en los últimos días de clase, parecía como si Harry tuviese un nuevo gran peso, algo que lo hacia estar distinto, como sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
_But where will you go  
  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
  
You can't escape the truth  
_  
La chica pensaba y pensaba, que podría hacer para ayudar a su amigo , no podía dejarlo así, pero él se negaba ha escucharla, por alguna razón parecía que su amigo había perdido la confianza en el mundo, parecía que quería aislarse de todos, pero ¿no era exactamente lo contrario de lo que había ocurrido el verano anterior? "¿Qué fue lo que paso después del departamento de misterios?" se preguntaba constantemente Hermione "¿ Que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?"  
  
_I realize you're afraid  
  
But you can't abandon everyone  
  
You can't escape  
  
You don't want to escape  
  
_"Harry", volvía ha pensar la chica, "dime que te paso, dime que te pasa, no me gusta verte sufrir, no me gusta saber que estás sufriendo, por favor respóndeme la carta, y dime que te pasa." Por la cara de hermione corrían varias lágrimas "Si tan solo pudiera estar ahora contigo Harry, abrasarte y decirte que lo que sea que te está pasando se solucionará. Si tan solo pudiera hacerte entender que lo de Sirius no fue tu culpa, se que te culpas por eso, y que aún piensas que saldrá caminando a través del velo" con aun más lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas la chica susurraba estas palabras, como si de esa forma las palabras fueran a desplazarse por el viento y llegar hasta los oídos del chico.  
  
_ I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
  
I can hear you in a whisper  
  
But you can't even hear me screaming_  
  
"Por favor escúchame, Harry" pensaba Hermione "lo único que quiero es ayudarte, como te puedo hacer entender que no me agrada verte sufrir, que si tu estás triste yo también". Pero ¿Cómo poder ayudar a un amigo que se encuentra tan lejos?  
  
Y pensando esto, Hermione vio venir volando y entrar por la ventana la lechuza que había enviado, ésta voló hasta donde la chica se encontraba y deposito una carta en sus piernas, para luego volar otra vez. Hermione tomo la carta en sus manos y vio, que era la carta que le había enviado a Harry. Nuevamente Harry no la había leído, ni siquiera abierto, y por eso la carta le regresaba a ella. La chica suspiraba una vez más, y con más lágrimas en sus mejillas decía "espero que estés bien Harry, pero ¿por qué no me respondes? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Será que ya no confías en mi? o ¿no quieres decirle a nadie?".  
  
_ But where will you go  
  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
  
You can't escape the truth_  
  
Parándose de repente la chica sacó la cabeza por la ventana, y con todo lo que sus pulmones podían y sin importarle que era de noche y que probablemente la escucharía toda la manzana grito "¡Harry! ¡Escúchame solo quiero ayudarte, por favor respóndeme, por favor dime que estas bien!". Ésta era su última esperanza, al menos por esta noche, quizás por obra de magia, su grito, habría llegado hasta Harry, y así él sabría que había alguien que se preocupaba por él, quizás así el chico sabría que no estaba solo, que ella siempre estaría para ayudarlo. Quizás esta vez él la escuchara.  
  
De este modo, limpiándose las lágrimas Hermione se fue a dormir, pero no sin antes mandarle una nueva lechuza a Harry, quizás volvería a llegarle sin abrir, o no le mandará respuesta, pero mañana sería otro día, y quien sabe quizás por eso esta vez si le dijera como estaba, pero por el momento ella solo quería dormir. Y pensando en esto la chica se acostó y cerró los ojos para entrar a ese mundo donde no existen los problemas, donde ella es feliz al igual que Harry. El mundo de los sueños.  
  
_ I realize you're afraid  
  
But you can't reject the whole world  
  
You can't escape  
  
You won't escape  
  
You can't escape  
  
You don't want to escape_  
  
Pero lo que la chica no sabía, era que su grito si había llegado donde el chico, si había logrado darle un poco de paz, y que probablemente ésta última carta si tendría respuesta. Y que esa noche, el niño que vivió podría dormir bien por primera vez, desde el departamento de misterios, pesando en que había alguien que se preocupaba de verdad por él, pensando en que tenía la mejor amiga, que pudo desear.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Aquí termina este pequeño song fic, ojala les gustara, y por favor dejen review :)


End file.
